Sun Never Sets
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: England always enjoyed his visits to Japan, because no matter when, sunrise or sunset he would always meet a friendly face. .:Oneshot:.


**New anime leads to new obsessions witch leads to my fiction ADD kicking in again witch leads to crossovers.**

**God I love my brain sometimes. :3**

**Okay I can explain. When I was watching Hetalia I spazzed so much when England was revealed to be able to see magical creatures (England just makes me spazz in general, along with Romano.) Then I started seeing screenshots for Okamiden and things kinda snowballed.**

**Now I disclaim. Guys, I am not trying to be historically accurate with this. Its a crossover with the game Okami, and not the actual Japanese myths themselves. There are some instances of being true to the myths, but it wasn't my top priority. So I'm pulling from the game. **

**Basically, I did it for fun. And writing Japan's engrish has been a ton of fun X3  
**

**England and Japan (c) Hetalia  
Okami Amaterasu and Waka (c) Okami  
**

* * *

England always enjoyed visiting Japan. How could he not? The scenery was just beautiful, and everyone was so friendly! It sure beat the hell out of his visits to America's house (though England had to admit that fiasco with the fireworks and the bushes had been amusing). Every time the Brit visited, he always made new friends. Even if Japan couldn't see half of them, they were still there. The ancient spirits that lurked in the land were pretty friendly all things considered.

So when he felt something rub against his leg, he shouldn't have been surprised.

But England was surprised when he looked down and saw he was staring into the charcoal colored eyes of a pure white wolf. Vibrant red markings traced the wolfs face and shoulders, and a strange floating mirror surrounded by fire rested on her back. England blinked, and the wolf barked, tail wagging happily.

"Well hello there!" the nation exclaimed, holding out his hand so the wolf could sniff it. The animal did so, licking his fingers. "You're a friendly one, aren't you?"

The canine pressed her head against England's hand, obviously telling him to scratch her ears. England did so, kneeling down and smiling. "Do you live around here wolf?"

He got a bark and a tail wag as an answer.

"Ah, Engrand-san."

England looked up to see Japan walking towards him. Smiling, England stood up to greet his friend. The wolf still sat by him, panting happily.

"Hey Japan, good to see you." The Brit said. His furry companion barked at Japan as well, as if saying hello.

"Oh? Herro there..." Japan said, letting the animal sniff his palm. "Such a rovery white coat..."

"Isn't it?" England said, smiling. "That's one of the most beautiful wolves I've ever seen. Friendly too."

At this, Japan frowned slightly. "She can't be a woof. They are extinct in my home."

England blinked. "Extinct?"

"Yes, for many years now." Japan said. "Some breeds of dogs rook rike them, but..."

The white animal at their feet whined, ears drooping slightly.

"That's too bad..." England said, choosing to keep quiet about the markings. It was obvious Japan couldn't see them...but why could he see the wolf? And he knew it was a wolf, he had seen them before. So why did Japan say she wasn't a wolf? The nation couldn't help but wonder...

At their feet, the wolf' ears perked up. She turned tail and ran off, disappearing into the trees.

"Aww..." England pouted slightly. "She ran away..."

"Such a shame..." Japan agreed. "Sharr we get going?"

xXx

The wind blew through the trees many branches, causing the fragile petals to fall in a shower of pale pink. New blossoms opened everyday, and a sweet fragrance was carried on the wind.

England paused and wondered if France was starting to rub off on him a smidge. He shuddered at the very thought.

But he couldn't deny that the large sakura tree was gorgeous. The pink really stood out against the blue of the sky and the green landscape. The tree itself was pretty big too, it must have been here for years. England only wished he could have them back home. Tea time underneath one of these beauties...now that was a pleasant thought.

Something furry pressed against his hand, startling the man. Looking down, he smiled as he met a familiar charcoal gaze.

"You're back!"

The wolf barked up at him, tail wagging happily. Those red marks were still there, proving that England hadn't imagined it the first time. England knelt down to the wolfs level, scratching her ears all the while. "Did you follow me all the way up here?"

His answer was a happy bark.

The nation smiled. "I'm glad you came to keep me company. I have to admit it gets a little lonely..."

The animal whined, ears drooping slightly.

"Its not all bad though," England said, chuckling. "I like visiting Japan. I learn so much every time I visit, and its nice to be somewhere quiet..."

His furry companion tilted her head in an adorable fashion, egging the nation on. So England told the wolf all about the interesting Japanese customs he had learned, and how they differed from what he was used to. He told her about how he needed to get away from France's stupidity and America's loud mouth. He couldn't stop himself, and the wolf proved to be a good listener. It was nice to have someone to vent too.

"Engrand-san?"

England looked up at the sound of Japan's voice. "Over here!"

The nation came up to him, blinking confusedly. "What are you doing up here arr arone?"

"Oh, I wasn't alone. See the dog from the other day..." But as he looked down at his side, he saw that the wolf had fled once again. "...Well, she _was _here."

"I recarr reading something rike this..." Japan said, tapping his chin in thought. "The ancient god Susano-O was said to have a white dog companion that would forrow him through arr his travers..."

"Really now?" England said, looking up at the thousands of cherry blossoms. "Interesting..."

xXx

Later in the day found England pouring over the books in Japan's vast library. He was curious about Japanese lore and myths, and that wolf from before. And what better way to learn then through books!

Unfortunately, he had been at it for hours, and hadn't found a single thing.

"What a bother..." The nation sighed, reaching for the next volume. He noted that this one was heavier then the rest, and covered in dust. Blowing the dust off, he opened the book and began to read.

_'A goddess that cam down to Earth long ago, in pursuit of the evil creatures wreaking havoc in the heavenly realms of Takamagahara, the Higher Celestial Plain. Goddess of the Sun, she is worshiped as "Benevolent Mother" and "Okami." To those of little faith, she appears as a mundane white wolf, bit these images with red lines in her body depict her true form. Her full name is Okami Amaterasu, the rising sun of Nippon.'_

England's eyes went wide when he saw the image. It showed a magnificent white wolf, head tilted to the moon in a howl. Crimson markings painted its face and shoulders, and a green mirror like object with flames floated above her.

It was the same wolf as before!

"I can't believe it..." England said, running a hand through his hair. To think, he had met an actual goddess! He had met all sorts or creatures in his time, but this took the cake.

Smiling slightly, he turned the page and began to read the rest of her tales.

xXx

The moon shone brightly against the blackness of the night sky. Stars painted the great black canvas like little shimmering dots. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees, making the warm night cool. It was perfect.

England sat outside, gazing up at the star filled sky. He couldn't sleep, not after everything he had just read.

The nation heard rustling in the bushes. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of the white wolf. The moon shone off her coat, making the red markings nearly glow. Smiling, England held out his palm, to witch the animal gladly pressed her muzzle against.

"Visiting again are we?" England said, chuckling. "You've grown quite attached to me, haven't you, Amaterasu?"

White ears perked up, and the wolf looked up in surprise.

England continued. "I was curious about those marking and that mirror of yours, and about why Japan couldn't see them like I could. So I looked through his library and found your story. That your full name is Okami Amaterasu, and that you've been here for centuries."

Okami was panting happily now, tail wagging.

"You've been through quite a fair bit of adventures! I must admit the most interesting one was the one about the twin mechanical owls." England said. "To think someone created something like that back then! Its mind blowing!"

Okami rested her head in England's lap, tail still wagging. The Brit ran his hands through her fur, tracing her red marks. "You're really something, and you're gorgeous. If only you could talk! I'm sure you'd have some stories to tell."

The Sun Goddess whined happily, telling the nation she appreciated the compliment.

"You've been alone for quite a bit though, haven't you?" England said, looking at the magnificent animal in his lap. Charcoal eyes met green ones, and the nation could see that she had indeed been lonely for quite some time. Sure people could see her, but all they saw was a white dog. They couldn't see her true beauty.

Rubbing her ears, England smiled slightly. "You should visit my home sometime, I know my friends would love to meet you."

The tail was wagging again, and a soft bark told him she liked that idea. They sat in silence for a while, before Okami stood, looking off in the direction of the mountains. Her ears were perked up, and England understood. She was needed there, it was time to go.

"We should meet up next time I visit." England said. "How's that sound?"

His vision was nothing but a mass of white for a moment, and he felt something warm and wet connect with his cheek. Okami had licked him.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Brit chuckled. Barking in approval, Okami Amaterasu darted across the yard, leaving a trail of golden flowers in her wake. Stretching and yawning, the nation retired to his room, crawling under the covers.

And as he drifted off to sleep, he heard the distinct sound of a wolf howling towards the moon.

xXx

"Ah, ma cherie, you've returned!"

He was addressing a woman of eternal beauty. Her hair fell in a cascade of white, with faint traces of red. Her clothes were also white and red, looking like the finest material a person could have. She turned, her eyes kind, no matter what form she took. "Yes, Waka. I have."

The prophet smiled. "How does your son fare in the mortal realm? Is he doing well?"

"Oh yes. Ki-kun is doing very well. He's grown so much since China took him under his wing. I'm so proud." Amaterasu said, smiling like any mother would. "It's such a relief to see he's made good friends. That time of isolation worried me for a while."

"He took after you in that aspect, you know. You remember your episode in the cave, oui? It took forever to coax you out."

The goddess laughed a little awkwardly at the memory. "Yes... yes, I remember the cave, Waka."

"He still cannot see you, though?" Waka inquired, though he probably knew the answer. "Your true form, I mean."

The goddess smiled sadly. "No, he cannot. It's sad that he can't see his ka-chan anymore... but..."

"But?"

"But its nice to know that some people still can."

* * *

**Love you Iggy! **

**Tell me what you guys think!  
**


End file.
